Andrew Bermudez
Andrew Bermudez is the official CEO of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. and an aspiring animator and illustrator. He has now taken over the main operations of the company, as his brother Daniel Bermudez is now focusing on becoming a veterinarian. Cast & Crew Details * Birthdate: May 25, 1992 * Sex: Male * Eye Color: Green * On-Set Roles: Director; Writer; Art Director; Animator; Actor; Cameraman; Lighting; Editor; Sound Editor; Composer Physical Description Andrew Bermudez has a pale complexion with notable amounts of hair on his legs and arms. He is about 5' 11" and often wears a pair of glasses. He has dark brown hair with thick eyebrows. His haircut is typically clean-cut. Biography Andrew was born on May 25, 1992 as the second son to Teresa and Alvaro Bermudez in Yorba Linda, CA. In the first few years of his life, he moved around constantly, even living for one year in Atlanta, Georgia. In 1998, after pressure at public school, Andrew was home-schooled for his elementary and high school education. During this time, in 2003, he was introduced to Luke and John Stabe, who had made the film Indiana Jones and the Stolen Treasure of the Arabian Knights. Being deeply inspired, since his copy of the LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg Movie Maker Set software no longer worked, Andrew was inspired to make his own films with brother Daniel Bermudez. His first film, Trip to LEGOLAND, was officially released on April 18, 2004, officially marked as the birthday of what is now Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Since then, he has collaborated in over 50 productions, including plays performed by the Cornerstone Thespian Society, animated films that educate, entertain, and call to action, and several live action movies. In 2013, Andrew graduated from College of the Canyons and continued his studies at California State University, Fullerton, where he attends classes today. Currently, he continues to make stop-motion animation films along with studying animation and illustration with the prospects of becoming a concept developer for Walt Disney Imagineering. Characteristics Andrew always strives to look at the best side of life, even on days where such a prospect seems to be a challenge. To him, it is rewarding to be good to everyone, as friends can help as both moral support and for improving each other's strengths. While he sometimes tries to make things too easy, he is determined to take the harder route, as it can lead to even greater results. While acting as CEO of Mustache Maniacs Film Co., he has been regarded as bossy, sometimes even argumentative. While he encourages several points of view, sometimes he lets his vision cloud his reasoning. Film Credits Listed in chronological order is every production Andrew Bermudez was involved in. * Indiana Jones and the Forbidden Mayan Temple (2004) * Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb (2004) * Com 50 (2004) * TBC News: The Volcano Blows (2004) * Our World: Islam (2004) * Trip to LEGOLAND (2004) * Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Leopard's Treasure (2004) * Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal (2004) * Com 50: Peril in Iran (2004) * Com 50 and 007 (2004) * Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon (2005) * The Roulette Match (2005) * Remember the Alamo (2005) * Kilroy Was Here! (2005) * Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat (2005) * Plankton Strikes Back! (2006) * Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen (2006) * Old Home Movies (2006) * Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island (2007) * Plankton: Burner of Books (2007) * Mystery at Shady Acres (2007) * Mystery Lego Theater 3000 (2007) * The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres (2008) * Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo (2008) * The Adventures of Legoman (2009) * From Sea to Shining Sea (2009) * A Very Patrick Christmas (2009) * The Collection of Past Vacations (2009) * Worcester Cold Storage Warehouse Fire (2010) * Station 9 (2010) * Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile (2010) * Wonders of Buoyancy (2010) * When Barrels Fly (2010) * Theme Park Visits (2011) * The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2011) * Freddy and Joey Teaser (2011) * Yellowstone: the Firestorm of 1988 (2011) * An Afternoon at the Zoo (2011) * Space Attack (2011) * Freddy and Joey in Corn Farm (2011) * Forest of Fear (2011) * Seeing Eye Robber (2011) * A Battle to Remember (2011) * Animation Reel 1 (2012) * Gone Ice Fishin' (2012) * Night Guard (2012) * Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops (2012) * Late for the Soccer Match (2012) * Air Strike (2012) * Animation Reel 2 (2013) * Motion Design Animations (2013) * A Friend of the Police (2013) * New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable (2013) * Sam 'n Bob Brawl: The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards Commercial (2013) * A Bite of MyJobs (2013) * Mercury Rising In Our Oceans (2013) * The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2014) * Mustache Maniacs Film Co. - The First Ten Years (2014) * Solarum (2014) * Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients (2014) * True Identity (2014) * Where it All Began (2014) * The Kingfisher (2015) * Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster (2015) * The Film That Changes Everything! (2015) * Alms Pouch (2015) * Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle (2015) * Rift (2016) * Ninjago: Visions of Memories (2016) (Not Yet Released) * Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra (2016) (Not Yet Released) * A Future in the Past (2017) (Not Yet Released) * The Third Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Van Helbrick: Monster Fighter (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (2018) (Not Yet Released) * B.I.O. Corps (2018) (Not Yet Released) * Mysteries of the Arctic (2019) (Not Yet Released) * Legends of the Universe (2020) (Not Yet Released) Trivia * Andrew Bermudez is the only member of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s cast and crew to be involved in every single production that the company has seen to completion. * Because of his academic standing, Andrew is a member of the Delta Epsilon Iota, Golden Key, and Phi Kappa Phi honor societies. Category:Cast & Crew